


Inevitable

by likethenight



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, F/M, Sad Ending, Self-Sacrifice, Tragedy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likethenight/pseuds/likethenight
Summary: He knows her. Of course he knows her. She is the most beautiful, the most accomplished, she has the most beautiful voice, she dances more beautifully than anyone else. And she is in love with Beren, with his friend, and so he can never say a word.Finrod lays down his life to save Beren, but he does not do it for him.
Relationships: Finrod Felagund | Findaráto/Lúthien Tinúviel
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> I was visited by the Crack Ship Fairy over on Tumblr and given the pairing Finrod/Lúthien to do something with. Now, I know next to nothing about Finrod (I admit to my shame that I still haven't read the Silmarillion and the other pre-LotR stories *hides*) so I did a quick bit of research, and then this happened. It's...uh, it's angsty, and not cracky in the slightest. Oops?

He knows her. Of course he knows her. She is the most beautiful, the most accomplished, she has the most beautiful voice, she dances more beautifully than anyone else. And she is in love with Beren, with his friend, and so he can never say a word. 

But what else can he do but love her? How can anyone who looks upon her _not_ love her? It is hopeless, it is desperate, it is entirely beyond reason. And yet - and yet. How can he not love her? How can he look upon her and not - ?

It is inevitable, he thinks to himself when the end comes at last. Their captor may not know who they are, but he knows. He knows, and that is what matters. He knows who he is, and he knows who he is saving by his actions. He will fight to the death if he must, and he does not do it for Beren. He does it for Lúthien, love of his life, light of his days, who loves Beren beyond all distraction. Lúthien who can never, will never be his. He hopes she knows what he has done, even if she does not understand why he did it. He hopes she will live a long and happy life, and Beren too. He wishes her well, even with his last breath. And he knows her. She is the most beautiful, the most accomplished, the most - the most - oh, _Lúthien_. 

And all the rest is silence, and the howling of wolves.


End file.
